


Three Conditions

by sunlitflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Living Together, Ratings: PG, Sick Belle, brief angst, shopping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief little trifecta one shot for all your Rumbelle domestic needs.</p><p>Rated PG for brief, non-explict sexual content and mentions of harassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening: close by nick Jonas ft tove lo. Im not a fan of them but that song is the backbone to this if you want to check out the lyrics and come back.

Belle tossed the newspaper into the same trash bin that she’d been throwing up in the last few days. Apparently the restaurant she had gotten food poisoning in burned down sixteen hours later. They had taken her romantic interest in for questioning, but they had nothing on him. Aside from the fact this was the exact kind of thing Jonathan Gold would do. They’d only been going out for a couple of very sweet weeks and every time so much as looked at her wrong, Mr Gold was all over them. He’d damn near killed Keith Nott for jokingly wanting a night with her. They weren’t even officially together. He’d always been good to her and she considered it was the most important part. So he was a terrible socializer. It didn’t mean anything at all other than he was a good person underneath it all.

Gold called right on time as he had for the last few days she’d been bedridden. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” She greeted, voice groggy. 

“Um, hello.” She could practically hear him blush. “I was, well I just closed up shop and wanted to know if it would be alright if I came by?” 

Immediately, she got up and rushed to the bathroom. She dragged a brush through her hair as she spoke. “I’m not exactly designed to entertain at the moment.”

“I just need to see you.” There was a timid little desperation in his voice that tugged at her heartstrings. She shook out of her clothes and started up a shower.

“Twenty minutes to clean up.” 

“Please do not. I’m, don’t judge, but I’m right outside.” 

Belle froze. She wrapped her housecoat around her shoulders to go look out the window. Indeed he was standing down there pacing back and forth. Something was wrong. She went over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top after turning off the shower. She buzzed him up and heard the phone click off on his end. She heard the elevator rising through the windows and footsteps along with his cane clicking down the hallway. She was standing there, stunned, in the living space of her studio apartment. Gold looked so withered and tired. Worse than she did at the moment. He walked over to her and scooped Belle into his arms. They’d never really breeched anything further than stolen glances at the diner. 

“Do you want to sit down? What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, goodness, I’m so sorry.” He walked her over to the sofa where Belle stayed against him. “It’s been a long day. Er- week. You feel much better than a week ago.”

“You went to court. Tell me honestly. Did you do it?” 

She leaned forward to look him in the eye. When Gold avoided her glance and didn’t answer, they could both figure what that meant. She sighed, shook her head, and laid back on his shoulder. He hugged her to him.

“I don’t really have anything to protect anymore.” He at least had some form of a reason. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” She did feel safer with him than anywhere else. Belle traced her fingers down his arm and laced them. It felt intimate somehow. She liked the way they looked together. 

“You’re the only one in this town. Everyone thinks I burned the place down out of spite, but I warned them countless times to get it under control.”

“Why didn’t you tell them the real reason? Not that there’s any good way to comity arson, but it would be more heroic if you’d done it for your girlfriend.” 

“That would be if I had one.” He didn’t catch it until Belle looked up at him with a pointed look. “Oh. You-”

“I’ve been sick most of the time, but yes. I do want to be.” She grabbed a tissue from the box on the end table and blew her nose. “Sorry.”

“I raised a child.” Gold reminded her. “You should be in bed.”

“I’m going to take a shower.” She decided first with a kiss to his cheek. “Make yourself at home. I won’t be too long.”

Gold watched her move to the bathroom with a little bit more delight than a moment ago. He had a girlfriend. Not anyone after his money or faking anything. Belle was good if not beautiful as sin. Anytime they looked at each other for longer than a moment he had to glance away in shyness. Her skirts were nothing that gave anything away, but there was something about the way she wore them and her heels that was completely attractive. Even sitting beside him on the couch she looked just as wonderful. If she wanted to be his girlfriend that was amazing. He’d been so lonely since she’d been bedridden. Nobody in Storybrooke liked him and for good reason. That and being questioned over something that he definitely did (what they couldn’t prove, however) was nothing new. She didn’t really seem to mind that it was because of her. Gold was happy. This was a nice visit.

He heard a strange noise coming from the direction of her bathroom. It sounded a lot heavier than shampoo bottles dropping and he went to investigate. 

“Belle?”

Nothing. Gold swallowed a hard lump in his throat hearing the sound of water spraying hard on linoleum for an extended period of time. He called her name a few more times before deciding the best course of action was to nudge open the bathroom door. Maybe she just couldn’t hear him. His heart dropped seeing her in an awkward position. It looked like she had passed out. There wasn’t any blood which meant no injuries. He hoped she may forgive him for this. Gold hurried in, grabbed a towel off the counter, and turned off the water. He wrapped Belle in the towel then rolled her over, gathering more towels to keep her covered from his unwanted view. 

“Belle, sweetheart, wake up.” He patted her cheek, squeezing her tight pleading with her. Belle grumbled and looked up to him in a bit of confusion.

“Wh-what happened?”

“I think you may have fainted. Are you alright?” 

“I’m alright. I think you were right in going to bed, but it feels like I have soap in my hair. Would you mind?”

“Wash your hair?”

“I’m very tired and I really don’t my hair disgusting in the morning.” 

Gold helped Belle adjust in the tub where he could run the detachable spigot over her hair carefully. It straightened down her back, over the towel. He rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders and tried to ignore how she kept her eyes on him. A gentle smile was spread across her features. When she’d close her eyes, she would hum so he knew she wasn’t passing out again. He was good at washing other people’s hair. He didn’t tangle and he held a washcloth over her brows so no water got in her eyes. It was relaxing. Belle could have fallen asleep, but they surmised she required sustenance first. The lack of eating due to being sick hadn’t done well for her systems. When he finished, he wrapped another towel around her hair and helped her to the bedroom while he called in an order of food to be delivered. He did leave her alone to get dressed.

“Thank you for saving my life.” Belle called. She leather hair hang free and tossed all of the towels Gold had used into the hamper.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I’m glad.” She emerged from the bedroom and went to stand next to Gold as he messed with her stuff. She hugged his arm. “You should stay over.”

Gold looked to her at his side and smiled. “And why is that?”

“Because I asked?” She grinned, hopeful.

He chuckled, turning to hug her close. Thankful that she was alright and just severely malnutritioned. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. Belle loved their time together before. Every second with hi made her heart grow fonder as she saw the man he only showed her. All her fears were calmed knowing that he could take care of them. He was always right there for her. Anytime she found herself falling, Gold caught her. There was no better safety net. She would much rather stay pressed against him than answer the door for their food, but he seemed rather intent that she eat. Belle shed him of his jacket to wrap around herself as she went to go answer the door. Gold gave her the money and went to make them a glass of tea in her kitchen. The delivery guy stood staring for a little bit longer than she was comfortable. She always had issues with this one wanting to come in.

She forgot she had told Mr Gold about this issue.

“My love, will you come make sure this is everything you ordered?” Belle called over her shoulder. In an instant Gold was over next to her. Protective hand on the small of her back. 

“What, this?” Gold scrunched his nose up in disgust while putting on a show. He halfheartedly looked at the bags and shoved them back in the delivery guy’s chest. He raised the cane and patted it against his cheek. “I’ve only once seen something so completely digesting.”

“A-anytime you l-look in a m-mirror?” He stammered out of nervousness.

“You think that hurts me?” Gold narrowed in his eyes, stifling a laugh. “Do you mind if I take a swing at what hurts you for harassing my girl?”

“Dude, she never told me she had a boyfriend.”

“I shouldn’t have to.” Belle tugged Gold’s arm back in her apartment. “Come on. Let’s cook and eat in bed.” Gold took the food and shut the door in the delivery guy’s face.

After getting sick from eating, Belle was nervous and a little scared to do so again. Especially when she was coming down off if it. Everything looked amazing as she and Gold made a little picnic on her bed so she could rest and relax. They ate slowly and Belle explained the borderline stalking from that delivery guy. His name was Gary LeGume and she’d dated him for a little while a long time ago. She crawled over to sit between his legs and lean against him when it was uncomfortable to talk about that time again. Gold kept an arm around her waist. Gold would dip a fry in ketchup and feed it to her or draw it on her mouth like lipstick. It was like convincing a little kid to eat. This she decided was the perfect time to kiss him for the first time. She turned around, held his cheek, and pressed her lips to his. He stayed still for a moment then kissed her back with all the fever she’d hoped for. Even better.

***

Belle skipped ahead, the sunshine warming her skin that hadn’t seen daylight and fresh air in a little over a week. Behind, hand in hers, was Mr Gold strolling with his cane. They were in the market for things to decorate her room at his place. Her landlord had apparently not taken to kindly to her “sleeping with his business competition” and evicted her. She didn’t feel tarnished by this. She was happy with him and there was nothing that could take that away from her. They weren’t doing anything wrong. Gold opened his home up when her father wouldn’t let her move back in. If Gold had ever treated her wrong then she would understand. They assumed she was in an abusive relationship when that wasn’t the case. If she ever needed anything he would be right there offering it to her. He was a wonderful boyfriend.

“Look at these two! Which do you prefer?” She asked when they stopped at a window. All of her delight was dashed when the shop owner closed the curtains. If she hadn’t such a tight grip on his hand he would have broken the glass and taken them both.

“Perhaps we should have shopped online.” Gold stated, but his fingers were tightening around hers.

“If I buy something online it’s because I don’t want you to see it yet.” She nudged his side to lighten the mood. “Let’s go make out in the park.” 

That got him to at least smile. She kissed his shoulder as they walked. “There’s nothing you could buy online that has the power to shock me, dearie. I’ve seen it all.” 

“Is that a bet? Because I’ve got an order coming in a couple of days that may well give you a heart attack.” 

Around, people were yelling for them to get a room and not in a joking way. Belle let go of his hand to wrap it around his waist. Under his coat so she could draw small circles against the fine fabric of his shirt. She was going to damn well give them public displays of affection. She would always choose Gold over any other person. He was wonderful to her, always had been. They stopped by a jewelry store where they looked at a necklace in peace. He explained how he had one similar to it at his shop that was actually authentic. He then taught her how to tell from a glance if something was the real deal or not and Belle could jump him then and there. She always loved an intelligent man. Every moment with him seemed to show that he was more and more her type than the last. She kissed his cheek while he was in the middle of something.

“That’s a sweet way of asking me to be quiet.”

“I like hearing you talk. I didn’t want to interrupt you to say that.” 

“Consider me thoroughly shocked.” 

Belle chuckled and tugged on Gold’s collar until he got the hint and dropped to kiss her there on the sidewalk. He tasted like apple cider and pumpkin pie and whatever else they’d been having for breakfast together these last few days with the colder season. His aftershave even fit, but she did wonder idly how his stubble felt. He always had gotten rid of it before she could officially judge. For right now, smooth was good. It was like when teenagers started dating and the guy may shave to prepare for a first kiss. All of theirs together were like that, she realized. Nothing worse than the last. They’d been seeing each other exclusively a little over a month now and she felt like what she ordered would be just in time for this point in their relationship. 

That night, she sat in the living room reading while he (what he claimed he was doing) went back to his shop to take care of a few things. Belle was a slow reader with a good book to be able to take in as much information and build a complete scenery around every little word in front of her. When she’d gotten through a few chapters and Gold still wasn’t back yet, she tried not to worry too much. Whatever he had to deal with must have been very important if it couldn’t wait until Monday. A lot of his tenants’ rent was due that morning. She supposed some may be on the brink of eviction if that was what he actually was doing. She tried not to think about it while reading a happy, fuzzy, loving story. Getting in the mood of a theme really helped visualization which was the best part about reading to her. Snuggling up next to him would help. A key turning in the door pulled her from the daydreaming about being in a magical land. Dove, Gold’s driver and second hand man, was carried in a bunch of boxes. Gold was following behind holding a bouquet of roses in a vase.

“Don’t be upset, I didn’t spend all the time at the shop.” Gold welcomed her into his arms after paying Dove to leave.

“What on earth were you doing? What is all of this?” 

“Surprises are good in a relationship, yes?” He explained, but didn’t sound quite so sure.

“When it’s you and me, definitely.” She pecked his lips for assurance then took the vase from his hold. “These are beautiful. Do you mind if we keep them in here?” 

“Not at all, dearie.” 

Belle set them at the center of the empty coffee table and positively beamed at how much it livened up the room. “What else did you bring home?”

“Gifts. You have to keep them in your room.” 

It was all stuff for her room. The two art pieces she had asked him to choose between, decorative pillows, a new duvet, two rustic wooden shelves for books, maps from all around the world and a lot of different fabrics all of which were exactly in her style. Everything was as though she could have handpicked it. Now that they were home alone, Belle couldn’t help herself. She lunged forward towards the man sitting next to her and kissed him until she was lying beneath him. Gold adjusted between her legs trying to make sure nothing too much happened. She, however, was all for it and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned when his hand made contact with her breast over her shirt. He was so perfect with everything that he did to her. His surprise was definitely going to be well timed in the pacing of their relationship. She could not wait.

***

Belle French stood before her boyfriend of nearly two months wearing what she thought to be a beautiful and expensive looking lingerie set. Complete with a Victorian bustier with ribbon trip, lace-tiered ruffle around the hem, removable straps, garters, and matching salmon pink thong. Her garters were attached to fishnet thigh high stockings with a same lace tops. She had done her hair and makeup with full intentions of seduction tonight. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted to spend it just one way. The tree was up, the presents were out and dinner was in the freezer to toss in the oven tomorrow instead of cooking all day. There was nothing to do, but she had spent the day giving out her own presents instead of with him at home. She knew if she stayed they could just forgo the lingerie and just get on with it. Gold looking at her the way that he was made everything worth it. As if he understood then that she was completely his. He was on the phone when she walked in, but she hadn’t meant to interrupt anything. He just hung up the phone and stood.

“We have to get to bed if you want your present in the morning.” She played off coyly, eyelashes fluttering.

“You…you, you, you.” He walked over, still amazed apparently, and ran his hands along her sides.

“I?” She wanted to hear him say it. 

“Didn’t have to do this.” 

“I want to.” Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. “Unless…oh gosh. You didn’t, did you?” 

His hands tightened on her waist whenever she backed away in slight shame. Gold wrapped around her and laced his fingers against the small of her back. She was cold anywhere else. Standing before him in nothing but her underwear, she didn’t feel naked. It was more vulnerable and it was one of the best things to be with another person. Belle completely trusted him to take care of her and never hurt her. He did want the same thing that she did from this night of their relationship. She reached up to hold his face.

“I do. I want you so much.” Gold promised, pushing into her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, falling prey to him. “You’re beautiful, my Belle.”

“I like the sound of that.” She sighed, knees going weak, but letting him walk her towards the bedroom. His bedroom. 

Belle removed him of his shirt and held his waist with the happiest of smiles. He unhooked her bra and slipped it from her arms. He leaned down and kissed her chest. She’d heard the term ‘ravished’ used before as an overstatement, but she was. She leaned back, hand searching for something to stabilize her. Her hand pushed things off shelves by accident and grabbed at the gossamer curtains around his four post bed, ripping it. Belle laid back on the bed and pulled him up to face her. She tied the torn piece of the curtain loose around his neck and chuckled to herself at the bow. He stopped sucking and biting at her chest to look up at her with red swollen lips. She was covered in hickeys which was always the best kind of present. 

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing. I’m just really happy right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had belle being sick stuck in my head, but that part was too short to have on its own and wouldn't have enough for a whole chapter. so this happened.


End file.
